Tomorrow
by Dragonix
Summary: [Oneshot] [EdRiza] [Manga!Verse, set during Chapter 62] A coffee shop and a promise for tomorrow. Decision made, Edward started in a firm walk towards the lieutenant.


**Me: **This is my first FMA fic... and my first actual fic for a few months. Anywho, an odd pairing, but one I really like, so I hope this turned out well:3 Please feel free to leave constructive criticism for characterisations and so on. I didn't capatilise the ranks, because I wasn't sure, but tell me if it looks better capatalised! Enjoy!

* * *

Edward walked briskly along the street, his shoes creating echoes on the cobbled pavement. A slight night breeze whipped the blond hair hanging in front of his face, which was frowning in thought, causing the fair strands to dance momentarily before falling perfectly back into place.

The alchemist stopped, pulling his black coat tighter around himself as a sharper, colder gust of wind blew, this time sending his long braid flying around for a few seconds. He sighed; running glove-covered metal fingers though his hair before tilting his head upwards to the sky, wondering where Alphonse could be.

His eyebrows lifted from the frown they were fixed in, and his facial muscles relaxed before forming a small smile as he remembered how much more beautiful the night sky was back in the countryside. The lights of the various buildings surrounding him blocked out the sparkle of the overhead stars, and he suddenly shook his head and dropped it down from looking above. He couldn't spend time staring at stars.

Starting walking again, Edward came into a livelier part of the city, a small square lined with small cafes and restaurants. It wasn't silent here with the few people sitting outside the few cafes that were open late. Compared with the thunderous silence of the dark streets, the new noises and lighting were a bit overwhelming to him for a short time.

Golden eyes scanned the small coffee shops, looking for a large suit amour. The search didn't take long and he sighed in slight irritation. He lifted his left leg to start walking when he caught sight of a blonde heading to one of the cafes and taking a seat at a small, round metal table near a large plant pot.

Edward blinked and set his leg down next to his right, the auto-mail clinking softly at the action. What was the lieutenant doing here? He turned around so that he was facing the café fully, and watched as Riza Hawkeye said a few quiet words to a brunette waitress who had come over to take her order. He watched as she finished speaking to the other woman and set down a small black bag in front of her on the table. He watched as she lent back in her metal chair and sighed a little, though the large green leaves of the plant beside her obscured his vision a little.He blinked suddenly as he noticed the leaves move, leaving his vision of the blonde woman clear and looked down at his feet, surprised. He had taken a couple steps toward her without even realising it.

Edward raised his gaze again to watch Riza under the soft, yellow light of the lighting above her head. His head tilted in a mimic of childish curiosity (though he would be sure to straighten his position and argue profusely if anyone dared to point this out to him) as he stared at the her freshly washed blonde hair shone. Although, her brown eyes were dull, and looked distant. He frowned; it didn't match the rest of the light around her.

The alchemist paused, looking around, as if seeing if anyone was watching or if Alphonse was around. He shifted from one flesh foot to a metal one, wrestling with the decision to go and continue his search for his younger brother or to go and see if the lieutenant was alright. He sighed again and ran a hand through his hair for the second time that evening, he had already seen Riza that night at her apartment, would it be ok to go and see her again so soon? He squeezed his hands into fists and released them as watched the brown haired waitress come over and hand Riza a steaming up of coffee. The blonde woman smiled her thanks, but it didn't meet her eyes. He frowned, deciding it would be just fine to go and ask if she was ok, and besides, Alphonse would alright for a little while longer.

Decision made, Edward started in a firm walk towards the lieutenant.

* * *

Riza took a long drink from her coffee, before setting the white china cup back onto its saucer with a quiet clink. She brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear; she hadn't bothered to clip it up in its usual style before she left. Neither had she changed her clothing since Edward left her apartment, still dressed in a simple white blouse and dark trousers, a red cardigan draped over her shoulders to help keep the night wind out.

She had just lifted her cup again to take another sip, looking out over the rest of square and the rest of the cafes when a hard, cold hand touched her shoulder very slightly. Startled, soldier-born instinct too over as she set down her cup and looked around at whoever it was that had decided to join her.

Riza blinked in surprise when she saw Edward staring down at her with an odd expression on his face, his right hand raised millimetres above her shoulder. Her shoulders relaxed and she smiled at the alchemist. "Edward-kun." She greeted quietly, wondering why he was there but not angry at the other blond bothering her peace.

Edward fidgeted before setting his right hand on the chair beside Riza, staring at her quietly, wondering how to greet her back. "…Lieutenant." He replied just as softly, before reaching up with his left hand to rub the back of his neck. "You don't mind me barging in you again?"

The lieutenant smiled and shook at her head, "not at all, Edward-kun." She replied, lifting her coffee cup to her lips and taking sip, gesturing with her free hand for Edward to take the seat beside. She heard the metal chair legs scrape against the stone floor as her new companion took the seat. Riza set down her cup and looked him, "is there something you forgot to ask?" She questioned.

"…Yes." Edward replied, settling easier into his chair. "…Are you alright, lieutenant?" He questioned, not meeting her gaze, instead looking back up at the night sky again.

She hesitated, before replying, "I thought I said earlier to worry about getting yours and your brother's bodies back before worrying about…"

Edward cut her off. "That's not answering the question." He said shortly, finally being able to make his gaze meet Riza's as his confidence returned full force. "Are you alright?"

The lieutenant blinked, visibly surprised and she dropped her gaze to look into the brown liquid of her coffee. Edward had asked if she would ok earlier that evening, but now he was asking how she felt now. Unsure of how to answer for the moment, she drained her cup of coffee before sighing. "…Yes." She decided.

Golden eyes watched her quietly, deciding not to press the issue. Edward found himself again, staring at her under the lighting of the coffee shop as she looked with unseeing brown eyes into her empty coffee cup. "Lieutenant… do you love colonel Mustang?" He questioned, his voice bordering on a whisper, and he himself a mental question on why he wanted to know.

Riza jolted, staring at him. "That's a personal question."

Edward tilted her head to grin at her, golden eyes sparkling, "you asked me first… about Winry."

Riza smiled, "Yes, I did." She admitted, running his index finger's tip around the rim of her coffee cup. She paused, before answering his question with a soft voice, "Romantically? No… if I really think about it."

Something in the pit of Edward's stomach wriggled.

"But I do care for him deeply…" she trailed off, her fingertip leaving her china cup as she rested her hand on the cold metal table beside it. "I have to protect him… you understand, right?"

The alchemist beside her nodded. "Yes." He replied, thinking back to Winry.

A small cough caught their attention, and they both turned to be met with an embarrassed looking waitress.

Riza wordlessly handed her the empty coffee cup and saucer and took the bill from her, brown eyes scanning it for the charge. Reaching into her black bag, she removed her purse, produced a few coins and handed them, plus the bill, back to waitress, who bowed slightly and left them alone.

The lieutenant stayed seated for a few more moments, before pushing her chair back with the backs of her knees and standing, threading her arms through her cardigan to wear it properly.

Edward followed her example, knowing that it was time for him to take his leave as well. "Lieutenant? Why did you visit here?" He questioned, giving her a curious look as they both slid their chairs back in place beside the table. He stuffed his gloved hands into his coat pockets.

Riza tucked another flyaway strand of hair behind her ear before answering simply, "I just wanted to get out for a bit." She shuddered as the night wind blew, colder than last time as the night drew on. The cardigan she was wearing was now too thin to keep out the cold properly.

Edward hesitated, before slipping off his long, black coat and handing it to her, "here." He said quietly.

The lieutenant looked at him with a strange expression before reaching out to take the coat. She paused, her slim hand twitching once, before it reached out all the way and took the warm garment from the shorter blond. She fingered the warm, dark material before slipping inside of it gratefully, pulling it around her. "Thank-you. I'll return it to you tomorrow." She told him, smiling.

The alchemist's slight smile grew into one of trademark goofy grins, making Riza's brown eyes sparkle with amusement without his notice, before fading back into a gentler smile. He placed his hands back into his pockets and nodded to her when she waved and turned around to go back home to her apartment and Black Hayate.

Edward had just turned round himself before he stopped and turned around again, staring at Riza's retreating back. He fidgeted on the spot again before taking a few stops forward and calling out to her, "lieutenant!"

Riza stopped, looking behind her, confused, as Edward walked briskly up to her. "Yes?"

Edward faltered, before removing his left hand from his trouser pocket, acting on impulse. He reached out and curled his fingers underneath the blonde woman's chin and against her cheek. "May I, lieutenant?" He asked quietly.

Brown eyes just blinked at him, unsure of how to answer. They softened when they picked up the hidden emotion and stared into equally gentle golden eyes. And they widened when the golden eyes were hidden by Edward's eyelids as the alchemist closed the rest of the distance between them and sealed their lips together with the softest of touches.

Riza's eyes also shut at the gentle contact, and she let her head tilt to the side slightly to be cupped fully by Edward's flesh hand. Her own left hand stayed hanging by her side, while her right hand reached out to grasp the sleeve of Edward's right arm, her fingertips brushing cold steel as the clothing rose slightly.

Both their eyes fluttered open again when Edward pulled away, slightly angry at himself for kissing her. His hand left her cheek and he was letting fall limp by his side, to mirror Riza's, when the woman reached out and grasped it, squeezing it, silently telling him that she didn't mind.

Embarrassed, a faint pink blush spread over his cheeks the bridge of his nose. He squeezed the lieutenant's hand back before letting it fall by his side. He fidgeted, aware that Riza was still holding onto his sleeve and he opened his mouth to ask her a question when the woman leant down to kiss him again.

He blinked rapidly at the firmer contact before letting his eyes shut again and pulling his right hand out of his pocket so that Riza could slip her hand from his sleeve down to hold his auto-mail fingers gently.

As they pulled away for the second time, he opened his mouth again to question her when Riza simply shook her head. "Equivalent Exchange." She told him with a smile. She let go of his metal hand tugged at the collar of the coat Edward had lent her, "I'll see you tomorrow to return this." She promised, before turning with a wave to walk home.

Edward stood there for a couple of minutes, slightly dumbfounded by what had happened. Slowly, he grinned and touched his lips with flesh fingers before turning around to find Alphonse.

Riza stopped once on her walk to look behind her at Edward's retreating figure, brown eyes fond, before she continued on.

She would see him tomorrow, anyway.

* * *

Review:3


End file.
